


I'm a wizard, Barry

by languageismymistress



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Universe - Canon, Barry looks after his drunk boyfriend, Drunk!Mardon, Fluff, M/M, Rogues go out drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yes babe, you are a wizard,” Barry sighed, he just ignored Shawna laughing at him, watching her dance with a girl while Hartley talked to someone who looked familiar to Barry. None of the Rogues were a help.</p><p>  “I have magic,” Mardon looked at Barry, his eyes wide open, brightness peering off his smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm a wizard, Barry

Barry was considering taking away Ciscos job of naming the metahumans that he has to deal with. The names were fine, clever, witty and funny but it didn’t help that the Rogues were taking their names far too personally. There was Len who was all intent and purposes Captain Cold in the parka and pun master out of it, then Mick who stared at fire like it was the love of his life, Barry knew otherwise when his eyes who flicker between the flame and Len and not change at all, Shawna who would pop in and out of places just to say boo, Hartley who coined his own and then there is Mardon. His weather controlling boyfriend who was taking his name far too literal at Saints and Sinners while highly intoxicated. If it weren’t for the 12 hour shift that Barry had just worked, he would have found his boyfriends actions adorable. But having Weather Wizard creating snow in the middle of a bar and shouting, “I’m a wizard, Barry,” at the top of his lungs was not the best thing for him to be dealing with at the moment. 

 

“Yes babe, you are a wizard,” Barry sighed, he just ignored Shawna laughing at him, watching her dance with a girl while Hartley talked to someone who looked familiar to Barry. None of the Rogues were a help.

 

“I have magic,” Mardon looked at Barry, his eyes wide open, brightness peering off his smile.

 

“Yes,” Barry nodded, he should get Mardon out of here before he creates more than just a bit of snow.

 

“Magic,” Mardon laughed, falling into the booth seat, Barry took that as his sign. He heaved himself out of the booth, Mardon staring up at him. Hands out, Barry just smiled, pulling him up against him, Mardon just mumbling about his magical powers. 

 

“I have a wand and all,” Mardon mumbled into his shoulder.

 

“I know, Cisco made it for you,” Barry signed to Hartley that he was taking Mardon home, the sign he got back making all but blush. Len gave him a nod from where he was talking in a low hush voice to Mick, their heads close and hands resting on the others. 

 

“Magic,” Mardon splayed his hands in the air, snow falling lightly on them, a shiver ran through Barry.

 

“You’re cold, not Snart cold, but temperature cold,” Mardon pouted, wrapping himself around Barry. He just smiled at his boyfriends attempt at warming him, Mardon would have thought it was helpful, all he managed was to turn himself into an octopus on Barry.

 

“I’m fine, Mardon, let’s get you home,” Barry mumbled, trying his best to walk with Mardon half walking, half on him. Mardon giggling and playing with Barrys hair, Barry just kissing his cheek, smiling happily. 

 

Mardon looked up at the sky, smiling at the flickers of lightning that he created, making them into the shape of the Flashs lightning bolt. Barry smiling, no one but he would know of Mardons ability to manipulate the bolts themselves. It was sweet, Mardon wasn’t the best with words, he was used to words being used against him, people sweetening their poison to get into his pants, leaving him for nothing in the morning. There are days that Barry wanted to track down these people and have words with them. He laughed at the little snowflake kissing the tip of his nose, smiling at Mardon who was walking straighter, his eyes looking into Barrys with something he hadn’t seen before. Barry wanted to ask him about it but was scared that the answer would only be from liquid courage. 

 

“Magic,” Mardon lent into whisper in Barrys ear. 

 

“Yes babe,” Barry just nodded along, glad to see his boyfriend back to his drunk normal self. The stairs to Mardons old apartment were usually easy, but dragging up Mardon who had a sudden want to go swimming was harder then he thought. He could risk using his abilities so it left him behind Mardon, pushing him up the stairs and eventually into his actual room. The tiny one bedroom room place where he and Mardon technically first met. 

 

Barry was happy to let Mardon strip himself, taking the temptation away from himself, he just stared at his boyfriend getting his head stuck in his shirt with his pants down to his ankles. He took small pity on him, pulling his shirt off and helping him out of his shoes than pants. 

 

“You have magic too,” Mardon whispered, laying on the bed in his boxers, Barry stripping himself down to the same.

 

“I don’t have wizard in my name, how can I?” Barry let Mardon rest his head on his chest, his hand wrapping around Barry. Barry’s hand running through Mardons hand, a small kiss to the top of his head. 

 

“I can feel it, the lightning in your veins, it attracts mine, it’s how I knew,” Mardon rested his chin on Barrys chest, staring at him.

 

“Knew what?” Barry tilted his head to the side.

 

“That we were meant to be,” Mardon kissed his chest, over his heart. He rolled onto his side, taking Barrys arm with him. He just followed, tucking Mardon under his chin, smiling at that little snowflake reappearing, kissing the tip of his nose again.

 

“Night Red,” Mardon whispered against his chest.

 

“Night Mardon,” He breathed out.


End file.
